Before The Summoning
by vampsrock94
Summary: What happened to Derek before he lived with Simon and Kit?
1. Chapter 1

Derek was five years old and was in his room that he shared with two other boys, Micheal and Jack, they were both sleeping soundlessly in their beds. He on the other hand, had to go pee he had been dreaming about water and that did not help he was to caught up in the math problem that he was having problems with to listen to the nurse when she said to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Now he wished that he had listened they did not like the boys out wondering at night.

He stuck his head out the door and looked back and forth down the hall a few times, the walls were all white and there was no pictures. Seeing as no one was in the hall he ran down the hall to the bathroom. When he was done he headed back out. There was a voice of one of the really mean nurse.

"Derek, what do you think you are doing up?" The nurse yelled. He was kind of a short man going bald on the top of his head, and had tiny blue eyes with horn rimmed glasses on. Today he had on a pair of blue shrubs.

"I had to go pee, Nurse." Derek said, telling the truth and hoping that the nurse would let him go back to bed. He was looking down at the ground and trying not to show the point that he was afraid of this nurse.

"uh-huh, right. Come on you are going to the office.'' By the office that was kind of a class room/teacher room that had the three boys in to for at least four hours a day, but Derek was the only who did any of the work and was in a fourth grade work already and he was only in the beginning of first grade. The nurse clamped a hurting hand on his upper arm.

"I only had to go to the bathroom. Please let me go back to the room, Nurse."Derek said, he knew that crying with this nurse would only make him mad.

"Well, you know the rules and getting out of the room after nine is not a good idea around here.'' The nurse said, and kept walking.

"I know I was going back to bed, I promise." Derek said, in a whisper the nurse pretended not to hear him as they turned in to the "office".

"You sit right here."The nurse said, He sat Derek in a wooden chair, and pulled out a set of keys to unlocked the door and left the room. Derek sat there and waited he thought about just getting up and going back to the bedroom, and staying there then thought that the nurses would take him out of class tomorrow because he liked class and they knew it too. So he just sat there and made shaped out of the tiles on the floor and counting the tiles. He was on the fourth count when he started to hear the sound of footsteps coming up to the door he heard the key jingle in the lock and the door creak open,

A tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes almost black with a black tux on. walked in and the nurse came in to the room and locked the door behind them. The tall man looked at Derek and said to him looking grim.''Now, Son, what happened?"

"I had to go to the bathroom.''Derek said, looking Innocent and putting on a sleepy face that always got him out of trouble.

"That is all you dragged me down here for, Nick, the boy had to go to the bathroom." The man said, looking very angry.

"Yes, and he was supposed to be in bed."The nurse returned.

"Son, you may go back to bed now.''The tall man said, smiling kindly. Derek got up out or the chair that he had been seated in and left the room. As he was walking down the hall he stopped by the snack room and got an apple and went back to the room. After he ate the apple he went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning he could hear the other boys getting up there was yelling down the hall it sounded like two men. Derek sat up and looked at the other Micheal and Jake were starting to fight over a Tonka truck. The nurses would break them up when they herd them fighting or walked in. Derek got up and walked out of the room to go to the kitchen and eat. There was a new man in there he had light blond hair and slanted blue eyes. The man got down on one knee so they were eye level and said."Derek, right?

Derek nodded his head dark hair going in his face and eyes.

"Okay, Derek, do you want to get out of here?''The man said

"what do you mean?''Derek asked, scared of what would be the answer.

"I mean out of this place and to my home. Oh, yeah, and everyone calls me Kit." The man---Kit said, in a calm quite voice.

Derek nodded.

"Okay, can you tell time.''Kit asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Okay I need you to meet me in here at 10 O'clock sharp, Okay?''Kit said.

Derek nodded again.

"And don't tell anyone that I talked to you."Kit said, in a stern voice and smiled."I'll see you later today, Derek."

After that Derek went to the bedroom again and Micheal and Jake had been split up and were looking at each other angrily from their beds in timeout. Derek went over to the desk and sat down and started to work on some science. Then, One of the the boys, Jake, comes over and snatches the book away from him and all the papers go flying. Derek said,"Give that back, Jake, I am trying something that you could not do you're homework."

"No, Teacher's pet," and he started to rip out the pages.

Derek got up and pushed the Jake back and grabbed his book as Jake fell on his butt. Jake started to cry and that was something that he never did when Micheal punched him or bit him. A nurse came in and looked at the scene and ran out and came back with a syringe with out asking anything she walked over to Derek. Derek started to back away and fell over the Tonka truck that was left on the ground. The nurse said," You can make this easy or hard, Derek."

Derek looked at her and, said,"He took my book." Then the nurse came at him with the needle and plunged it in to his arm the last thought that went through his head was, _What will happed? Kit is going to leave me here. I pushed a "peer"._

_* * *_

The first time he was able to wake up the clock on the bedside table said one P.M. there was a pinching in his arm and everything went black again.

* * *

Kit used a silencing spell so his footsteps would not be heard he had slipped through the window like he had earlier in the day to talk to Derek. Derek had not met him in the snack room so Kit went to see what was wrong. He oped the door to the room he thought was the boys bedroom and was right, Derek looked drugged he was luckily the only one in the room at the time. Kit had no idea that that they had anything that could knock out a werewolf like this even a five year old werewolf in Derek's situation.

Kit walked over to the bed and shook the sleeping boy, he only mumbled something that was to grumbled to understand. There was nothing else out of the boy at all but the soft breathing. Kit picked the boy up with Derek's head on his shoulder and the boy still snoring, and he quickly walked out of the building and to the car.

He was sure that the sound of the car starting would wake the boy up but he slept all the way home. When they pulled up in the driveway the porch light came on and Simon Kit's son walked out. Simon looked tired and ready for bed in a white T-shirt and bed blue pants he stood there and looked at his father pull out the other boy from the front seat and took him to the front door. Simon looked at him and said,"Dad, who is that?"

"Simon, I'll tell you when we are in the house. Could you go and get some bedding for him first?" Kit said as he walked through the door and then locked it as soon as he was in. Simon returned a minute later with blankets and a pillow. "Okay, go put those on the couch you know how to make a bed on the couch."

Simon nodded, and walked in to the living room with the stuff and put the pillow at kind or the head of the couch and the blankets lied out on the couch. Kit walked in to the room and pulled back the blankets and put Derek in them. then he started to walk to Simon's room and sat in the desk chair and motioned Simon to close the door and sit on his bed. Simon's bedroom had no wall space there was drawn pictures all over the walls.

"Dad, who is that boy?" Simon asked, hardly able to sit still.

"Simon, you need to listen to me, Okay? And be understanding."Kit said, to Simon who nodded. Kit went on,"His name is Derek and he was in a hospital type place."

"Is he sick, Dad?"Simon asked.

"No,"Kit said, then."Come on bedtime"

"Okay."Simon said"Night, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I am having some trouble with posting new chapters and have to go through the oud files to get to the new ones and that puts up the same chapter twice sorry.**

**I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Kit went back in to the living room Derek was still asleep and was snoring lightly. Kit went into the kitchen and came back with three bottles. Two of the bottles were for Derek and one was for him. Not knowing how long it had been since the kid was given a shot last. He opened one of the bottles and put to on the table for Derek to drink and opened one for himself.

He started to think about where to go next they would not be able to stay here the Edison Group would figure out who took Drerk from the institute. He was thinking that they should stop by Andrew's place until he could figure out what to do next. He was dosing off and was asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

Derek could feel the last shot wearing off the cobwebs of sleep slowly clearing up. He was thursty and needed something to drink but there was snoring and he was sure that it was Jake or Micheal so he stayed put. After a while he tried to sit up but got dizzy so he lied down and the lights were out and he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Simon could not sleep and was thinking about just going down stairs and eating breakfast. Instead, he pulled out a notepad and started to draw a car for Derek, not wanting to wake up Derek if he was sick he had slept through the ride in his Dad's car. Soon Simon started to fall asleep, his Dad walked in and pulled the notepad out from Simon's face so he would not get marks on his face when he woke up in the morning.

"Goodnight, Son." Kit said, then left the room leaving the door open a little Simon was afraid on the dark.

Kit walked into the living room and looked at Derek, Worried. He went over to the couch and started to shake Derek lightly, and said,"Hay, Derek, it's time to get up now." Derek did not get up that time so then he said,"Derek, you need to get up now."

That worked Derek sat up and looked at Kit," You came back."

"Yes, I don't lie to people." Derek started to cry.

"But, Jake took my book and started to rip out the pages so I pushed him down." Derek wiped at his eyes," I thought you would leave me because I was being bad." Derek spotted the open bottle of water on the table and said, "Kit, can I have that water? Please?"

"Yeah, you may have it. And if you want you can call me Dad, Okay?" The water was gone already and he snatched the other one that was closed, got in opened and started drinking it.

"Dad," He let the word go through his head a few times, then nodded.

Kit looked at Derek and said,"Derek, I have a boy up stairs his name is Simon he is my son."

"Can I meet him?"Derek said, then asked" Can I be your son too? I have never had a family the nurses said my mommy and daddy did not want me."

"Well, Derek, I do want you, and Simon can't wait to meet you he has always wanted a brother." Kit said, smiling this was going to be easy to get Derek used to the houses that they would have to live in, and this life style. Kit would have given the boy a hug but did not know if that would set him off crying again.

"Okay, can I meet Simon right now?" Derek asked.

"No, Simon is still asleep. I could get you some toys if you want." Kit said.

Derek nodded." I am hungry."

"Okay let's get you something to eat." Kit took Derek into the kitchen and over to the pantry Derek would not go in. So in the end Kit went in there and told Derek to point out what looked good.

"What is that box?" Derek said.

"This one" Kit pointed at a pop tart box on the first shelf. Derek nodded," These are Pop Tarts."

"Can I try them?" Kit pulled out one pop tart and handed it to Derek who want over to the table and ate one of the two pop tarts." These are good, umm, Dad."

"Yes, they are."Kit said, Derek cocked his head like he heard something then went back to his other pop tart.

Kit got up and left the room on the way he looked at the clock it was almost 8 O'clock Simon would be up soon. Kit had woken Derek up around six O'clock. He ran up stairs and looked for some toys, but the one time he needed Simon's toys they were for once put away. He went as silently as he could in to Simon's room, but the boor creaked and Simon woke up and looked at Kit and blinked. Simon said, after a few minutes."Dad, is Derek up yet?"

"Yes, he is up do you want to go and meet him?"Simon was up and out of bed before the question was out of his Dad's mouth." I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed a Transformer and a power ranger from Simon's toy box. They were walking down the stairs and Derek came to see what all the noise was. The other boy looked a lot like his dad with light hair and blue slanted eyes.

"Well, Derek, this is Simon, and, Simon, this is Derek."Kit said to the two boys and they were off back the way Kit and Simon had come down.

* * *

A few hours later Kit called the boys back down the stairs and into the kitchen for lunch. They came running down with toys in their hands, and smiles on their faces and hungry. After the boys ate some food they started to head up stairs but Kit called them back down.

"Okay, we need to go see Andrew, Okay?"Kit said to the Simon and Derek.

Simon looked sad, and he said."Dad, are we moving? Again?"

"Yes, we need to, Simon."Simon started to cry, he liked this school and the other kids there.

"Why do we need to move, Dad?" Derek asked.

"Because, it is time to move again we have stayed here to long. I am sorry."Kit said, then." We will have to leave when it is dark, Okay? Derek we will get you some clothes on the way for now use Simon's.'' He got up and gave Simon a hug Simon was sniffling now."Okay, Simon, go get all of the toys you want to take with you."

Simon and Derek went up stairs and Kit went in to the kitchen and packed up some food. Soon he could hear Simon yelling."IT IS ALL YOUR FALT WE ARE MOVING."Kit run up the stairs and got Simon to sit down on the bed.

Derek was crying over in the corner trying to hide pretty much behind the dresser as best he could, and said."I am sorry. I didn't mean to do anything."He started to sob Kit got up and went over to Derek and tried to pull him out of the corner and Derek said." Don't hurt me. Please."

" I am not going to hurt you. Simon, say you are sorry."

"but, Dad---"Simon started but was cut off.

"Say you are sorry."Kit repeated.

"Sorry, Derek,"He said.

Derek just sat there shaking. Kit worked him out of the corner and sat the shaking boy on the bed,"Derek, you are just fine every thing is okay"Kit hugged both Simon and Derek and said,"Simon, you need to be nice to Derek, Okay?

"Okay, Dad."Simon said

"We are leaving around nine, Okay?" Simon and Derek nodded."No more fighting."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the books.**

**Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 3

"Okay, Simon, Derek, We are leaving in five minutes," Kit yelled up the stairs. After the fight earlier the boys had been Okay and had come down around six and had some dinner. After a few minutes they came running down the stairs,"Wow slow down. No running in the house."

Derek had Simon's superman back pack, copying Simon, swung over one shoulder, and Simon had the one with spider man on it in the same fashion this made Kit smile. Derek said,"How are we leaving? Can we walk?"

"No, we are going in the car,"Simon said.

"Yes, and I am going to start the car you two stay in here, Okay?" Both boys nodded, and ran off to the living room.

Kit walked outside and sat in the front seat feeling the upholstery, put the keys in the ignition and the car rumbled to life. They would need to get rid on this car too Kit liked this one it was fast. Kit sat there a minute longer and thought has Derek even been in a car? While awake not sedated? "Well I guess I will get to find out." He said. He got out of the car and walked back in to the house.

"Okay, Come on time to go."He said to Simon and Derek who were in the living room sitting on the chairs they were going to leave for the next supernaturals that needed a place to stay."Are you ready?"

They nodded. Stood up and walked outside Derek took one look at the car and took off running back into the house. Kit walked back in after him telling Simon to go and wait in the car. He walked through the kitchen and living room. Then, went upstairs looked in the room that was Simon's and in the closet not in there. He even checked the bathroom but there was no one in there, so he walked up to the room that had been his and there in the corner was Derek with his knees brought up to his chest rocking slowly back and forth.

"Hay, Derek, we need to go."Kit Came over and sat down next to the boy.

Derek shook his head,"No, no,no, I don't want to go in to that thing,"

"You can sleep in there like Simon does."Kit suggested, knowing that the minute the car started Simon would be asleep.

"But, Dad, it is to loud."Derek protested.

"I have some earplugs you put them in your ear and they almost block out all the noise." That got Derek's attention." I will go get some."

* * *

Kit knew he had seen them the cheep kind that was normally handed out at concerts and stuff like that. Oh, there they were in the back of the cabinet he snatched them and went back in to the bedroom. Derek was asleep in the corner on the floor now. Kit slipped the earplugs into Derek's coat pocket and picked the boy up, when he got Derek in to the back seat of the car and went to the front seat Derek was still asleep.

He pulled out of the drive way and went right out of town, thinking of the other little girl that had been chemically enhanced by the Edison Group along with the others that he knew now that if they could not control their powers when they really hit they would be killed, he had not known that till the very end. The little girl's mother thought that she was helping her little girl, Cloe, out for later life the Edison Group had lied to her mother and told her that her twin brother's necromancer traits would not show up in Cloe. Cloe's mother and father had come in to the Edison Group just last week saying their four year old daughter was seeing ghosts. That is the last thing that he had heard from the Edison Group they had closed him out even though he helped start it now he regretted helping them he had had to block Simon's powers, and block the memories of using them from his son's mind. Derek's would be harder to block if he started to change younger then normal.

"Dad, are we there?"Simon's voice cut off his thoughts.

"No, Simon, just go to sleep I will wake you up when we get to a hotel" Kit said."Don't wake Derek up, Okay?"

"Okay, Dad, night."Simon said going back to sleep.

After a few minutes Kit could hear Simon snoring lightly. Then there was the little snotty Enright girl that was not understanding her powers. Then the missing half demon all they knew was that her nickname was Rae that was good it would be hard for them to find her that way. If Rae could grow up with out the Edison Group she would learn to control her power by herself, but Kit knew that they would find her sooner or later.

There was a hotel sign up ahead on the road. It looked like a simple out of the way place and he pulled in to the drive way. He turned around in the seat and Derek was still asleep still. Could that boy sleep through anything? A bomb going off? Then, he looked over at Simon and he had his head rested up agents the window. He un seat belted and got out, and closed the car door lightly behind him trying not to wake up the boys. As he opened the front door of the hotel and walked up to the counter. The man there he knew and he turned around and left the room before Daniel got a good look at who he was, and with out a doubt call him in. That was the guy's name, Daniel.

He ran back out to the car to make sure that the boys were still there. Kit got Simon's door open and shook him he opened his eyes and said,"Dad, what's wrong?"

"It's okay. Did anyone come out to the car while I was gone?"Kit said, then whispered."Tell me when I get in the front seat."He went around to the drivers side and pulled open Derek's door. Well, if some one had come to the door and was load with out knowing there was a little werewolf in the back seat well Derek would be awake. So after looking to make sure that this was Derek by pulling out the earplugs he got into the car.

"Simon, Daniel was in there and we can't be around any one from the my old job." Simon did not know what "job" Kit had had.

"So. . .Is that why we did not stay there, Dad?"That was to kit's surprise Derek's voice.

"Yes, that is why, Derek."Kit said, Derek was calmer then Kit had thought he would be now since he had woken up in the car. Derek must have heard the car start or Simon and Kit talking.

"But, Dad, are we going to be moving more now?"Simon asked

"No."Was all kit said. Kit knew that might be a lie right there but he had to say it till he figured out where and what do."Go back to sleep it will be a while before we get to Andrew's place."

"Okay" Derek said, but Kit thought that there was no way that Derek would sleep now.

"Sure, Dad, goodnight."Simon said, almost asleep again. Derek was asleep soon like Simon.

* * *

They had been driving and that was really getting at Kit as they pulled up in the drive of

Andrew's safe house. He got out and went to the door and used the key that Andrew had given him. with the door unlocked he ran back to the car and picked up Simon and carried him in the house and put him on a couch with a blanket and pillow. He went back out and got Derek who was asleep and did the same. Then, he walked in to the kitchen and left a note for who ever was here, and he knew that

Andrew was at least.

_Dear, Andrew:_

_Sorry we came in so late I have been driving for the last day. The _

_other boy in the living room with me is Derek and he is a werewolf and _

_from the Edison Group if he wakes up before me don't let him go outside_

_he gets freaked out by simple things too. try to be as quite as you can._

_Thank you, Kit. _

With that he went and slept in the living room on the last piece of furniture open a old lazy-boy recliner. He was asleep within minutes feeling safer then he had felt in the last week. The boys were both safe and asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well here is finally another chapter I hope you like it. I own nothing but the plot.**_

Chapter 4

There was yelling coming from the kitchen Kit woke up with a start. He looked over at the couches that the boys were sleeping on and they were both there snoring loudly. Kit took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to the kitchen. As he opened the door to the other room and walked in he said, "Hay, what's going on?"

The couple that were in there was a young couple about the same age as Kit who was twenty five. The two people that were fighting turned around and looked at him the woman spoke first. "What makes you think—Wait are you the one that brought the two boys?"

Kit nodded.

"What makes you thing that you can walk in to this house with a werewolf? We have kids hiding here too, Isn't he one on those Edison Group freaks?" the lady yelled motioning to her, and what Kit guessed, was her husband or boyfriend.

"He. . . He is harmless. Only five years old. He is years away from changing." Kit pointed out.

"And could you stop yelling. You'll wake them up."

"There is more then one?" The guy spoke up for the first time.

"No, it is only my son Simon, he is my biological son." Kit said, then."Derek I just saved him from the Edison Group they were going to kill him."

Just then the door opened and in walked Derek he was crying. "D-d-dad, I h-had a n-nightmare, and h-heard y-y-yelling."

Kit opened his arms and Derek went over to him and sat there crying into Kits shoulder and was starting to fall asleep again after a few minutes. Kit stood up gave the couple a dirty look and walked the now sleeping boy back in the living room, holding on to him with his head on his shoulder. Kit lied Derek down on the couch like before walking back onto the kitchen.

"Does he look dangerous to you?" Kit spat out. "To me that looks like a scared little boy ."

The lady looked up from a hot cup of tea there was not the smell of coffee lingering around the room like you would think with a house full house of adults. She huffed and left the room. The guy turned to look at Kit. "Hay, you must be Kit, right?"

"Yes, I am." Kit said coldly, but stuck out a hand to shake with his.

"My name is Tim." The man stated and shook hands. "I am a sorcerer, and the other woman that was in here was a necromancer, and her name is Nicole. She's my wife, not in a good mood either our boys have a cold, they are twins, and we are not accepted because she is a necromancer and I a sorcerer and we had kids together."

"So it is kind of only hideaways here." Kit mumbled to himself looking at the empty coffee pot and looked at Tim. "Do you want some coffee?"

Tim nodded and went and sat down at the table with a huff. "My sons are Shane and Logan they are five. What about your boys?"

"Well, Derek I have only had for almost two days now," Kit said, smiling happily. More happily that on that point that Derek was trusting him more and more. There was no problems in between Derek and Simon since the fight at the old house, and that was not all that bad but the point that Derek was afraid of being hurt. "Simon and I have lived by ourselves since he was five months old his mother left me one night out of nowhere. Simon was to young to even comprehend who she was and what she was to him."

"I am sorry about that. So have you been working for the Edison Group?" Tim asked trying to get more of a feel for what kind of a man Kit was.

"I did. The last time I went into work I was there and there was a girl's parents there Chloe was her name," he said Chloe would always haunt him with what had happened to her with the ghosts and getting scared out of her four-year-old mind all the time. "She was a necromancer and her parents had gone in to try and make sure that she would never have to see ghosts in her life, but they only made it stronger in her and now, well, I don't know. I hope she is okay."

"Oh, my god. I did not think that they were that bad now." Tim said looking around nervously. "I was one of there experiments both of my parents are magic users. So I have to be really careful with what I do, I ran away the first chance I got."

"Well if you want I could work with you and your magic and we could try to work out something with it." Kit stated with worry in his eyes.

"No, no, I just don't use it much, and when I do I use very little." he said, smiling and he was happy that someone cared about his problems.

"Okay, well that works. Well," Kit looked over at the stove clock and seen that it was almost seven O'clock and the boys would be getting up soon. "The boys will be getting up soon, so I should probably go in there. I hope our boys can play together today, and I hope to meet them too."

"Yeah, I think that Logan and Shane will get get up very soon." Tim said looking toward the door.

"Please, tell your wife there is nothing to worry about. Derek is all but a scared little boy, and the most thing that he has problems with is the point that he is afraid of people yelling at him, and watching people get hurt or yelled at as you seen." Kit said looking Tim in the eyes with a stern look. "He is harmless."

"I can see that, but she is going to have to see that too. She does not know what to do, we were just about almost kicked out of our house by werewolves they came at the middle of the night and robbed us." Tim said looking down at the table, just then the coffee machine went off to indicate the coffee was done.

Kit got up and walked over to the counter and poured two hot cups of coffee. He went to the fridge and pulled out coffee creamer and the counter to get the sugar and plopped it all on the table. Kit sat back down at the table and poured some coffee creamer and sugar as Tim did the same of his black coffee.

"I am really sorry about your house and how your family was kicked out." Kit said stirring the coffee and looking back up at Tim, who looked so warn out. "How did you know about Andrew?"

"Well, he read up in the paper about us and reconsigned our last name and contacted up and offered us to some and stay here for a while till we get back on our feet with the boys and all." Tim said with a stiff nod of the head and taking a long drink.

"Well, that was really nice of him, do the boys like it her?" Kit questioned.

"They have nothing to do and sit there all day, we are trying to home school them to an extent to keep them caught up with other boys their age." Tim said, just as there was a little voice behind him.

"Daddy, Logan woke me up saying there were other people here," said a little boy that kit assumed was Shane. "Where are they we want to play ball outside, Daddy."

Tim opened up his arms to the little boy and he ran to his father. Tim said to him, "They are still sleeping give them some time to wake up, you go and tell your brother that too and to stay out of the living room."

"Okay, Daddy," Shane pouted and wiped his nose on his shirt and walked out of the room to go and tell his twin brother.

"We always make them wear two different colors, they are identical," Tim said and added with a laugh. "and they love using that on Nicole and I."

"Yeah, they are boys so. . ." Kit said, with a laugh too.

"Yeah, that explains all of it, they are boys." Tim said as he got up and walked over to the sink to rinse out his cup. "There is a ten-year-old here too I would say steer clear of him he is a dimi-demon telekinetic, and trouble always finds him and his mother."

"Thank you for the warning, how do you know that?" Kit asked looking Tim over to see any sign of broken bones or other.

"Logan fell down the stairs and broke his wrist, and someone went running. They Shane came down the hall so see what had happened and started screaming at what he saw. I took him to the ER and they said they thought someone pushed him down." Tim said, and added. "No one would say what happened and Logan does not remember anyone behind him to push him."

"Oh, wow, I am sorry to hear about that." Kit said looking around to see if there was anything that he could make for everyone, there was nothing but eggs and two strips of bacon.

"Well, it could always be worse." Tim said and stood up to leave. "Nice talking to you and nice meeting you. Kit."

"You too, Tim." Kit said and walked back to the other room to see if the boys were up yet.

Both boys were still asleep and so Kit went to lie back down and wait for him to get up. He sat there thinking about how this could either be a good thing for the boys of a bad thing. He also thought that he would have to get both boys some workbooks to keep up their schooling for when they both got back into a school.

Not long after that both the boys started to wake up and look around the room in confusion. Then as it all dawned on them they both got up and started jumping on Kit he had fallen back to sleep. Both of the boys started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Kit fiend sleep then when the boys were almost done jumping on him he tackled them both down and tickled them.

After that Kit sent Simon to go and take a shower then when he got back he sent Derek. When both boys were back Kit made the rest of the eggs and pulled some cereal down for them and they both went for the eggs. Derek ate what Simon did not eat plus his own, the boy had a good apatite.

**_I hope you liked it and please Read and review. I will try to update soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Derek was walking down the stairs he was right behind Simon. They were going outside to play some basketball, Simon had only taught Derek how to play basketball last week and he loved it. They had grabbed the ball from the extra room down the hall no one slept in that room Nicole said that a ghost was in there.

"First to five baskets, Derek?" Simon asked Derek looking back at him.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Derek replied. "Is there any other games that you could teach me, Simon, and there is this—"

Out of nowhere there was like a hand that came out and gave Simon a light push and Simon turned and looked at Derek. He looked back down at the ground confused. Then before Simon could reach out and grab a hold of the railing he fell down the stairs, as if something had pushed him down; hard. Derek tried to grab a hold of his shirt but he was only a inch away from catching a good hold on the t-shirt and he fell the rest of the way down the stairs. Derek freaked out and ran down the stairs looked at Simon afraid to touch him and ran to find his dad calling out as he went.

"Daddy, Daddy, Simon fell down the stairs!" Derek came running down the hall looking for Kit. He almost ran into Andrew, he did not trust Andrew so he scowled at him and walked around the older man in search of his father again. "Please, Daddy."

Kit came running out of the bathroom wiping off the back of his neck and his dripping hair: fresh out of the shower. He looked down at Derek, Derek throw himself into Kits arms, then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stairs, where Simon was lying still not moving, but the slight movement of his chest. Kit looked at Simon and ran over to him, he felt behind his neck to make sure that his neck was not broken; it was not. He bent down and picked up his son cradling him close to his chest and went over to the couch. Setting his small son on the couch lightly and checking his body over to make sure everything was okay.

There was no broken bones to Kits relieve. There was a cut on his shin that was not deep and would heal in a few days. He might have a concussion too, but Kit was not sure and Derek would not let Andrew near his brother.

"Derek, go play in the back yard," Kit said to Derek who shook his head so his long hair fell in his eyes.

"No, Daddy, I am not going to leave Simon," Derek replayed stubbornly crossing his arms, and sitting on the floor by Simon's head.

"Then go play with the twins," Kit said this as Nicole walked into the room, she scowled. She could not keep her eyes off the couch. She walked over to Derek and leaned down in front of him, looking him squarely in the face.

"Derek, Sweetie, I can help your brother, I was a doctor." she said, her eyes flickering over to Simon. "I need you to go, my boys are up stairs in their room playing with action figures, go play with then."

"No, no, no, don't make me leave him, Please," Derek said looking at the lady that liked him least of all the people in the house and never wanted him around any of her kids. "I don't want to leave him, he is hurt."

"I know that but I can help him." Nicole said and stood up and walked back in a few minutes wit a kitchen chair. "I will tell you what. You sit here in this chair you don't have to leave, only sit in the chair out of the way."

"Okay, only if you let me stay," Derek said and a tear ran down his cheek, he angrily wiped it away with the back of his hand, but more came.

"I will not make you leave, just sit there okay?" she said and he nodded his head.

Kit sat there off to to the side. He could not look at Derek of comfort the boy. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Derek had done it. Kit heard Derek let a sob out. What if it had been Derek? What would he do he could not sent the boy back to the institute, that would ruin the boy. Kit finally looked at Derek who was still crying in the kitchen chair. He got up and walked over to the small boy and set his hands on his knees to look into his down cast eyes.

"You think I hurt Simon." Derek said sniffling and wiping at his tear filled eyes. "I swear I did not, Dad. I would never."

"He is right, that is the good thing about werewolves they are very protective over their family." Nicole said looking at a huge bump on Simon's head. "Here I walk to look at his back, I think I know what has happened here, but I need to see his back."

Kit nodded at here and looked at Derek. "I was not going to blame you. I love you, Derek, you are as much my son as Simon is."

Derek nodded and peeked up at Kit then looked back down at his hands. "Love you too, Dad, I am happy you came back for me, but please help Simon. I don't want Simon hurt at all."

"We are going to make him all better, Okay?" he nodded, Kit hugged him and put him in the recliner, hoping that he might take a nap.

Kit walked over to his son and with the little training he had had in CPR he tucked Simon's right hand in the crock of Simon's neck on the left side and lightly turned him over on his side. Nicole Pulled up his warn out t-shirt. There was a bruise running accost his back from shoulder blade to the bottom of his ribcage, it was light but there and would get worst; but nothing broken. Kit cussed lightly and just stared at it lost for word.

"Okay you can lie him back down all the way." she said and Kit did as told. "The same thing happened to Logan, and that would Alex, the Dimi-demon."

"Oh my— what should I do?" Kit said in a hurry. Not knowing what to do and feeling bad that his son had gotten hurt.

"Well, I would say. . ." she paused to look Kit in the eyes for a moment. "Go get out of here Logan does not like you or maybe your sons. You need to go. I am not saying this out of rear for my sons, we are trying to get out of here too."

"Nicole, I have no where to go." Kit said brushing the hair back from Simon's forehead, he was a little warm. "They are everywhere. . . looking for me and the boys, since I kidnapped Derek, more or less, and got him before they could kill him."

She cussed under her breath and looked up at Kit. "I am sorry that I was so hard on you, I didn't know. There is no where for you to go. I am going to go talk to Andrew maybe he can help with this."

Kit gave a stiff nod of the head and and Nicole walked out of the room. Kit turned to look at Derek, he was huddled on his side in the chair, snoring lightly. Kit chuckled and looked back at his son sleeping.

Kit fell asleep after a while, snoring lightly with his head rested on his arms for a pillow. Derek was still asleep in the chair, but he was getting hungry. Derek opened his eyes looked up and started to get up, then he looked over at the couch and it all come back to him in one big gust. He plopped back down on the chair and waited.

"Daddy," Derek heard a small voice, almost inaudible from the couch. He jumped up and walked over to the couch, and nudged Kit on the arm lightly so he would wake up. "my tummy hurts, Daddy."

Kit jumped and looked over at Derek then down. Simon did not look to good, he was pale and had no color to his face at all. "You only need to eat something then you will be all better."

Simon nodded his head slightly and sunk back into the blankets. Kit looked over to Derek and said in a calming voice, "Derek, will you stay here and come and get me if. . . well he does anything but lie there."

Derek nodded and his long hair fell into his eyes. "I will, dad."

Kit stood up and walked into the other room to make the three of them grill cheese. As he was standing there making the sandwiches Tim walked in. Tim only stood there just the presence in the the background.

"Nicole told me what happened." Tim said making Kit jump and taking him out of his train of thought.

"Yeah, she thinks that it is Logan, and that he was punched." Kit said finishing up and leaving the oven on low to stars the tomato soup.

"I am sorry." he said. "She went—"

"Dad, Simon is getting sick on the floor." Derek yelled from the other room. Kit looked at Tim and ran towards the other room. "Come quick."

Tim and Kit ran into the other room looking around fragrantly. Simon had his head rested on the side of a garbage can, and there was a puddle of stuff by the side of the can. "Simon, are you alright?" Kit said.

Kit walked over to his son and pulled him back he had passed out. "Dad, I am sorry. I don't know what happened he just started getting sick."

"It's okay, umm, I need to clean this up—" Kit mumbled, but was cut off.

"I'll take care of this; go clean you're son up and put him back down here so we can all look after him." Tim said, running back to the kitchen. Skipped around the croud to the mess on the floor and bent to start cleaning it up. He came back a minute later with paper towels and Pine Sole and set cleaning the carpet.

"Thank you, Tim," Kit said picking Simon up after pulling the soiled shirt over his head and setting it on the floor to get later and put in the trast; it was old anyway. Derek stood up to come with Kit but Kit turn and said in a calming voice. "Derek, I need to go and take care of Simon. He is fine and I will bring him back out and put him on the couch when he is cleaned. It will be fine. Go play with the other boys up stairs, it that okay, Tim?"

"Yes, just tell the boys I sent you up." Tim said spraying the floor with a lot of Pine Sole. Kit ran to the bathroom and started warm water and got Simon in the water. When he was done Simon was wide awake and feeling a little bit better, but not much.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry, it has been forever, we hit some family problems. And we moved and had no net for a while. I am so sorry, well, I hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything but the storyline, all rights go to Kelly Armstrong.**

Chapter 6

About a week later Simon was almost unable to keep any type of food down at all. Derek refused to leave Simon's side even though Simon was almost always passed out. Andrew was trying to talk Kit into taking Simon to the hospital to see of something was wrong, he only fell down the stairs to start with.

Kit was now sitting there with Simon after forcing Derek to go take a shower, after picking up a kicking and screaming little boy; he had refused to do that for two days now. Simon had had nothing to get sick off of and was okay now; not puking. Simon had told Kit what he could recall from the fall down the stairs, and now Kit was positive that he had been pushed down, by Rick the ten year old.

Kit pulled back the blanket to look at Simon's wounded leg with the scratch on it he gasped out and looked better at it. It was starting to get infected and redness was starting to go all the way around his leg. He looked up to make sure that Derek was not out of the shower. Kit got up and walked to the kitchen and pulled out a notepad and wrote on it.

_Andrew-_

_Simon is not doing that good. I am going to take him to the hospital and see _

_what is going on with him. The scratch on his leg it infected and is starting to reach_

_around his leg. I don't know what to do, Derek is in the shower and I need to go_

_could you bring him to the hospital around five tonight._

_I need some time to see what is going on._

_Thank you,_

_Kit _

After writing the note he slid it under the coffee pot; Andrew was always the first to wake up. He would understand the brief note and take into concern that Derek was over protective. Kit walked back out onto the main living room that had been made into Simon's temporary bedroom, only because Kit had grown tired of carrying Simon around as he had grown weaker over the last week.

Kit went over to the couch and picked up Simon and walked over to the chair that had extra blankets; in case Simon got sick again. He pulled two out of the pile and wrapped them around Simon. Simon started to wake up then and looked up at Kit. "What's happening, Daddy?

"You are okay." Kit kissed Simon's hot forehead. "I am taking you somewhere."

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Simon croaked out and went paler. "Are we going to the hospital?"

Kit could only nod. He hugged his son tightly to his chest and walked to the door. Simon put up a little fight on the way out of the house, but he was too weak to make it work really. Kit lied back the front seat and set Simon gently on, Simon was passed out again before they were even out of the driveway.

When they reached the hospital Simon would not wake up at all, Kit was almost sobbing as he picked up the small boy, that had lost so much weight since the fall. Kit walked in through the emergency doors, and a nurse walked up to him to ask what the problem was. The minute Kit said that his son would not wake up, she was in action, pulling Kit over to a bed and wheeling Simon away.

After a few moments of standing there looking like an idiot, the nurse came back and took him to a waiting room to wait for a doctor to come back and tell him what was going on.

"Do any of you have any idea what is wrong with my son?" Kit said, refusing to walk into the waiting room anymore.

"Sir,-" the nurse started to say, but was cut off.

"Kit"

"Okay, Kit, I am only a nurse, I can't do anything but make the patients comfortable." she said, swiping a strand of long blond hair behind her ear. "My name is Kelly, just call me Kelly. I will get back to you as fast as I can, but you need to wait for the Doctor to some and tell you what the matter with you're son is. I am sorry.

Kit nodded his head.

"There is coffee and water right down this hall and to the right." Kelly said, pointing down the hall. "I need to go back to the front of the hospital."

Kit nodded and sat down. Now it was time for the oh so fun, Waiting Game. Kit turned on the TV in the room, sat and stared out the window, while the News played. There was nothing that he could do now, and as he sat there he started to think how this was all his fault.

To start off matters, if he had not gone to get Derek, then they would not have had to leave in the first place. If they had not even had anything to do with the Edison Group in the first place, and that would go back only a few years before Simon was born, then they would only have to worry about their selves. Kit was so lost in thought that he did not hear that his phone was buzzing in his pocket. On the second round of buzzing he finally answered, it was Andrew.

"Kit," Andrew said, in a frantic voice. "What happened? Has the doctor come back to talk to you?"

"Umm, no, not yet." Kit got out then reality came crashing down on him. "Andrew, I got Simon here, and in the car he would not wake up. I don't know what to do, what if I-I. . ." Kit found that he could not finish the sentence.

"He will be fine." Andrew said, in a strong voice. "Listen I am going to bring Derek right now, he will not sit still. He is worrying, he flipped out and woke my up asking if Simon was dead, when he got out of the shower."

"Okay, bring him on by." Kit said, holding back a sob. "I'll see you both in a few."

"Andrew, are we almost there?" Derek said, trying to look out the window as best he could with out a booster seat. Derek would not sit still in the seat.

Andrew looked in the mirror thinking, _man, this hid is hyper._ "We will be there in a few minutes. Just sit down and rest, for a bit, we are about ten minutes away."

Derek finally sat back seeing no reason to try to keep up the window fighting. He did not like cars at all, the only reason that he was in here was so that he could get to Simon faster then walking, even though he would have liked the walk. But Derek was sitting down, but not really still he was fiddling with the seatbelt, pulling on a loose string in the street.

Then finally they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Derek started pulling at the door while Andrew was still trying to find a place to park. Derek did not know that the child safety was on the car door, and kept pulling on the door.

When Andrew finally found a parking spot he turned in his seat to look at Derek, and said. "You need to be quite in this place, we could be taken out of this place if you start yelling of talking too loud, and if you want to see Simon, you need to keep it down, you got that Derek?"

Derek nodded, scowling at the door. Andrew had the thought of, _if looks could kill, that door would be on the ground._

"I am sorry, Son. Your father told me how much you loved the car the last time." Andrew was saying as Derek tried the door again. "I need to open the door from the other side, hang on." and he had his door open and he was walking to the other side of the car to open the door. Derek stepped out and started walking toward the hospital.

When Derek was in the hospital, he had a flashback almost right off the bat. He was about two tears younger with an older man walking next to him, pulling him by the cuff of his shirt. He was fighting back trying to get away.

"Derek, hay are you okay?" Andrew was bent over on one knee, looking Derek in the eyes. Derek blinked and nodded.

"Where's Simon, Andrew?" Derek asked, not knowing that they would have to check in then find Kit.

"Well, first," Andrew pointed toward the front desk. "We need to tell them who we are, I am going to be you're uncle if they ask, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Andrew?" Derek said, not meaning to make it sound like a question. "What about me?"

"Derek, you are his brother." he said holding out his hand for Derek to take. "Okay, now wait until you are talked to other then you're father and I, but the staff here are different. Now here we are.

Andrew stood there and waited for the nurse to walk back to the front desk. When the nurse was back, she was smiling faintly at them. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"We are here for Kit Bea?"

"Oh, right this way."

They all walked around a corner and then they were in the waiting room. The only people that were there was an older woman and Kit, they were talking. As they got closer, Derek ran up and hugged Kit, almost knocking Kit down.

"He should be awake in a few hours. You brought him in right in time, he was almost comatose, his blood sugar was twenty-five and that is way low." the Doctor was saying, in a serious tone. "He is now on antibiotics for the leg, and an insulin drip, but there is a longer lasting thing that you will have to worry about."

Kit's face shot up from trying to calm a frantic Derek.

**Hay, I hope you liked the chapter, I'll update when I can.**


End file.
